Separated From Love
by GalaxyPegasus14
Summary: It's hard being married to a Legendary Blader, especially since he is avoiding the media and you haven't seen him for two years, or your child for that matter…. The real question is, is he ok? And what do you do when you are tied to your job and cant leave to find out? GingkaXMadoka, KyoyaxHikaru!
1. Remembrances

"go Ifraid!" Zero shouted, sending his bey flying at Shinobu's Saramanda. "special move: Burning upper!"

Zero and Shinobu were battling once again at Bey Park, trying to see who was the best Blader. Madoka smiled as she watched them. _"Zero reminds me so much of Gingka when I first met him. And Shinobu is like Kyoya! Mal is kind of like me, always giving them advice and finding the scientific reasons for a bey's movement…. Gingka….." the name of the Legend Blader resounded in her mind, over and over again. She had been thinking about him a lot lately. She admitted it, she missed him, all of him, his strong arms around her, his love for her hamburgers, the hilarious look that always appeared on his face when she caught him looking over her shoulder at her work, his overall silliness, his Blader's spirit, the way he had looked at her when she tripped over the doorstep with that cake, trying as hard as he could not to laugh as he helped her up, the time he had been throwing water balloons at her and had missed her and his the news reporter full in the face, causing him to run inside the B-Pit and upstairs to hide, but most of all, the way he had always come to her aid when she needed him most, even if it was something as silly as her cake mixer going crazy and splattering her and her kitchen._

"_teacher? Teeeacheerrrr?" mal poked her, bringing her back to the present._

"_hmm? What is it mal?" she replied_

"_isn't it way past time to open the B-Pit?" Mal asked, pointing to the clock. Madoka suddenly realized that she had been thinking about Gingka for over an hour now, and Zero and Shinobu had finished their battle and left Bey Park._

"_what? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Madoka almost shouted, causing a few stares. She grabbed her purse and ran off to open up her shop. _

_-a couple of hours later-_

_Madoka had closed the B-Pit at the usual time and was fixing the few beys she had picked up from young bladers who had begged her as usual to fix them. Luckily, there hadn't been that many of them today so opening up late had proved to not be a problem. Madoka placed her third bey in the scanner and sighed. When "complete" flashed up on her screen, she took the bey out and placed it alongside the others. Mal had gone camping with Zero, Ren, Shinobu, and the others for training purposes, and Madoka was alone in the B-Pit for once. She opened a file on her computer, one she hadn't been able to open for a long time, as both she and Gingka had agreed it would be better if they keep their marriage to each other a secret, as Madoka really didn't want tons of news reporters flocking around her asking about Gingka. They had married a couple of weeks after she turned 17, when Gingka was 18. A year later, she had had a baby girl, after that, Gingka had decided that he was fed up with all the news reporters and media asking him for interviews, and Madoka was having a really hard time talking care of baby Anashi and running the shop at the same time. So, a couple of days after she was weaned, Gingka had taken her and left for Koma village. It had been Madoka's idea that he take Anashi with him, but she missed her little girl. Anashi had had Gingka's big brown eyes and Madoka's hair, not to mention her attitude. Madoka smiled at this as she was browsing through her wedding photos. Her and Gingka kissing, her and Hikaru with their bouquets, her and Gingka…when did they take that picture? Madoka suddenly discovered that Gingka had been right about one thing: she did look good with cake on her face. Oh that picture….. Ha-ha, Gingka and his caked-up hair, she remembered plotting with Hikaru on that one. Kyoya didn't look too happy in the background… she was brought back to the present again by the doorbell ringing. Madoka sighed and got up to answer the door. It was Tsubasa. _

"_can I come in?" he asked uncertainly. Madoka nodded silently and opened the door wider to let him in. "where's mal?" he asked, looking around._

"_she went to the mountains with Benkei and the others" Madoka said._

"_I see, I wanted to see her for something, can you send her over when she gets back? And Zero too, I need to talk to them both" Tsubasa replied._

"_alright, ill tell her" Madoka said, writing it down so she wouldn't forget._

"_thanks Madoka" Tsubasa muttered. "ill be heading back to the WBBA now then, unless you need something"_

"_alright, see you then" Madoka said, closing the door behind him as he left._

_Sitting down in her chair once again, she wondered how she could get in touch with Gingka again. She picked up her phone and dialed his number, only to hang up seconds later remembering that he had canceled his service a couple of days before leaving. She opened her email and started composing a message before remembering that he didn't have a computer or an email address. She couldn't send a letter, as none of the mail services would know where Koma Village was. She couldn't go to Koma Village herself…. Or could she? She picked up her cell phone again and called Hikaru, who was now Hikaru Tategami, married to Kyoya only a few weeks after Madoka and Gingka's wedding._

_-at Kyoya and Hikaru's house…_

_Hikaru was busy putting her own Child to bed when he cell phone rang. She picked it up, surprised that Madoka was calling her at this time. It must be some emergency, like the time when she he accidentally dyed her hair green instead of red like Gingka's. it had taken them a whole afternoon to get it out, and they weren't quite finished when Gingka had gotten home and had immediately been sent out to get more shampoo._

"_Hello?" Hikaru answered her phone. "hey Madoka! How have you been? You didn't dye your hair green again, did you? You didn't? ok good. What is it then? You're going to what? Ok. Ok. I see….. Sure, just let me check with Kyoya once he gets back from the store…. Yeah, he sprayed his hair black so he wouldn't be noticed, it was my idea….yeah, I might need to help him get it all out….oh you are right I forgot to check!"_

_Kyoya walked in the door with a bunch of bags, which he set on the counter. "forgot to check what?" he asked. Hikaru held up one finger. "one moment" she mouthed._

"_yeah, I should really go check that…no, he is home now… sure you can talk to him…." she handed the phone to Kyoya. "its Madoka" she said "I have to check something" with that, she walked into the bathroom._

"_hey Madoka" Kyoya said. "what was Hikaru going to check…you're kidding? It better not be! He ran his fingers through his hair then looked at them. Hikaru walked out of the bathroom, carefully reading the label on the hair color spray. Suddenly she started blushing furiously, making Kyoya nervous. "sorry Kyoya" she said, holding it out and pointing to the spot on the label where it said "permanent"._

"_argghh! No, no, no! Kyoya yelled, dropping the phone and grabbing the hair spray. Then he ran to the bathroom, frantically trying to wash it out. Hikaru picked up the phone, laughing. "Madoka, can you come over? We can talk about this over washing Kyoya's hair. And bring that stuff Gingka found at the store last time we had to wash permanent dye out of someone's hair… yeah, that would be a good idea too, just make sure you get the right one… alright, see you later, bye" she hung up and went to help Kyoya with his hair._

_Madoka put her phone down, almost out of breath from laughing. She went to the bathroom and found the bottle that Hikaru had requested, then put it in a bag and went to the store. Quickly finding the hair dye section, she grabbed the one that was the same color as Kyoya's hair, then quickly drove to Kyoya and Hikaru's home on the other side of town. when she rang the doorbell, she heard Kyoya yelling, "if it's a legend blader don't let them in!" Hikaru opened the door laughing."come on in Madoka, lets get Kyoya back to his normal green-haired self" she said, out of breath._

"_lets do it!" Madoka said. "I just hope this stuff Gingka got still works, it has been sitting there for two and a half years. I also got the green hair dye just in case it doesn't work." they walked into the bathroom and Hikaru effectively stopped Kyoya's shouting by dunking his head in the bathtub. He came up sputtering. "what was that for?" he asked, angry._

"_you were yelling and didn't hear me ask you to stop, so I had to get your attention some other way" Hikaru replied._

"_yeah, she did" Madoka said. "don't worry, there aren't any Legend Bladers at the door either, it was just me"_

_Kyoya blushed at this, thinking that the whole neighborhood had probably heard him. And that annoying Titi was right next door…_

"_lets get started then" Hikaru giggled, opening the bottle Madoka handed her and pouring it all over Kyoya's hair._

"_oops, I forgot how much it stank" Madoka giggled, pinching her nose._

"_ugh, what are you doing to my hair?" Kyoya asked, plugging his nose. Hikaru had found some cotton balls and shoved them up her nose, handing a few to Madoka and Kyoya. Then the two girls got out the shampoo and washed all the dye and the foul-smelling liquid out of Kyoya's hair. "all done!" Madoka exclaimed, handing Kyoya a towel. He glanced in the mirror before putting the towel on his head, satisfied that it was green once again._

"_so, about my question?" Madoka said once they were all settled on the couch._

"_what question?" Kyoya asked, clueless._

"_oh yeah, we never told you did we?" Hikaru said. "Madoka wants me to take care of the B-Pit for a week or two. I told her I would ask you about it, but I forgot when we got caught up in the hair dye incident"_

"_fine with me" Kyoya replied. "but why do you need someone to watch the B-Pit for you?"_

"_well, I haven't seen Gingka or Anashi in two years and I wanted to see how they are doing." Madoka replied, blushing slightly as she mentioned Gingka's name._

"_fair enough" Kyoya said._

"_thanks guys, I knew I could count on you" Madoka replied, getting up to leave. "Hikaru, if you could be there tomorrow morning, I will go over the basics for you so you know what you are doing"_

"_alright, ill be there at 8:00!" Hikaru said, opening the door for Madoka, then closing it behind her._

_At that moment, their two-year-old son Takeshi Tategami waddled in and held out his arms to Kyoya._

"_didn't your mom just put you to bed?" Kyoya asked, picking his son up and carrying him back to his room._

"_I want story!" Takeshi demanded, pointing at the bookshelf. Kyoya sighed, then walked over and picked the shortest book and sat down in a chair nearby, setting Takeshi on his lap. Hikaru watched from the door as Kyoya read the book to Takeshi, who fell asleep halfway through anyway. As Kyoya shut the door to his son's bedroom and walked into his own just down the hall, he found that Hikaru was already in bed waiting for him. He got in bed, turned off the lights, and fell asleep. At the B-Pit, Madoka had fallen asleep already and was dreaming about Gingka and Anashi…._


	2. Reunion

A/N: sorry I have not updated in so long. Also, as FanFiction seems to have a glitch on it at the moment that puts the entire story in bold if there is an author's note at the beginning in bold, italics, etc. I will just be specifically labeling authors notes from now on until it is fixed. Anyway, read and review as usual and hope you enjoy the story!

The next morning, Madoka was woken up by the doorbell ringing. She went to the front and opened the door, surprised to see Hikaru. "is it 8:00 already?" she asked, still sleepy.

"you just got up didn't you?" Hikaru said, laughing.

"is it really that obvious?" Madoka replied, glancing down at her pink nightgown and fuzzy slippers.

Hikaru laughed. "ill wait for you while you get ready to go" she said, sitting down on the couch while Madoka closed the front door.

-one hour later-

Madoka sat down on the couch, wearing jeans and a t-shirt instead of her usual mini skirt and jacket. After going over the basics of where everything was and opening times for the B-Pit with Hikaru, the two young women packed Madoka's suitcase. Madoka left a note on the counter for Mal, who was due back at about noon, then hugged Hikaru and thanked her as she left to catch her train to the mountains and Gingka.

-a couple of hours later-

Madoka sat down near a stream to have an early lunch, then continued on her journey. If she remembered the way right and the timing, she would reach Koma Village around dinnertime.

-meanwhile, in Metal Bey City-

"teacher!" Mal called as she walked into the B-Pit, where Hikaru was working at the counter. "you're not my teacher!" Mal exclaimed after getting Hikaru's attention.

"you must be Mal" Hikaru replied. "I think Madoka left a note for you in the back, on the counter"

"who are you?" Mal asked, confused as to why there was a stranger running Madoka's shop. "is teacher Madoka ok?"

"she is fine" Hikaru confirmed. "she asked me to watch the shop for a while."

Mal nodded, then disappeared into the back to retrieve the note Madoka had left for her.

A couple of minutes later, Zero and Shinobu raced into the B-Pit with their beys, intending on asking Madoka for some repair work. They stopped short when they saw Hikaru at the counter.

"hey Madoka, did you dye your hair?" was Zero's first question.

Hikaru turned around at this, surprised to see two young bladers leaning against the counter.

"you're not Madoka!" Zero exclaimed.

"no, im not, can I help you?" Hikaru asked.

"where's Madoka?" Zero replied.

"she asked me to watch the B-Pit for a while" Hikaru said calmly.

"when will she be back? When did she leave? She was here just last night and didn't say anything about leaving?" Zero burst out.

"she should be back in two weeks, she left this morning, and she only decided to go last night" Hikaru replied, a bit nervous about Zero because of his outburst.

"who are you?" Shinobu asked, clamping a hand over Zero's mouth.

"my name is Hikaru" Hikaru answered.

"Hikaru? As in the girl who was the secretary of the WBBA when Nemesis was defeated, Hikaru Hasama?" Zero asked, finally getting Shinobu's hand off his mouth.

"yes" Hikaru replied, calmly. _"although, im not Hikaru Hasama anymore"_ she thought, smiling a bit.

"Zero! Tsubasa wants us at the WBBA!" Mal called, coming out of the back room.

"he does?" Zero said, surprised.

"yeah, as soon as possible according to Madoka's note" Mal replied.

The two left the B-Pit, leaving Hikaru alone with Shinobu and a couple of other younger bladers..

-meanwhile, in the mountains on the way to Koma Village-

Madoka had forgotten about this near-impassable cliff face on the route to Koma Village, but now that she saw it, she remembered the plunge she and Kenta had taken once before, luckily, Hyoma had been there to catch them. She stood on the edge and looked down, gulping nervously. _if I just take this one step at a time, ill be fine_" she thought, inching along the side of the cliff with her suitcase.

-A couple of minutes later-

"almost there!" Madoka whispered to herself. "only a few more-ahh!" she screamed as the rock below her gave way and fell. She saw someone dive towards her just before fainting.

-meanwhile at the WBBA-

Zero and Mal were riding up the elevator to Tsubasa's office. Walking up to the door, they heard voices. They knocked, and the conversation inside stopped. "come in" Tsubasa called. Zero opened the door and the two stepped into Tsubasa's office.

"ahh, I see Madoka didn't forget to tell you" Tsubasa said, standing up from his chair.

"well, she didn't tell us directly" Mal said. "we were also wondering if you know where she went"

"what do you mean?" Tsubasa asked. "did she go somewhere?"

"yeah, for two weeks apparently" Zero replied. "she left Hikaru to run the B-Pit for her, and apparently she left this morning without telling anyone except for Hikaru"

"so that's why Hikaru was asked to run the B-Pit" Tsubasa said

"what? You knew Hikaru was doing it?" Mal said, surprised.

"do you have like, a security camera in the B-Pit or something?" Zero asked.

Tsubasa smiled."no, I have a friend who told me. He was here just before you guys came in"

Zero looked around. "how did he get out without us seeing him? There is only one door!"

Tsubasa smiled, then walked over to the window and reached outside. "he's right here, hanging from the windowsill so you wouldn't see him" he replied, helping Kyoya in.

Zero stepped back in shock. "that's….." he trailed off, speechless.

Kyoya looked at him with his fierce blue eyes. "you must be one of the young bladers that Tsubasa has been telling me about" he said.

"y-yes I am" Zero stuttered.

"what's your name?" Kyoya sighed, closing his eyes.

"m-me? Im Zero Kurogane" Zero said, pointing at himself. "y-you're Kyoya, right?"

Mal was just staring.

"yes, im Kyoya" the green-haired Legend Blader replied without opening his eyes.

Zero gasped. "r-really?"

Kyoya sighed and opened his eyes. "great, this is the reaction I always get from all the young bladers. At least its batter than a news reporters usual instant reaction" he said. "Takeshi! Get out of that plant!" he raced over and grabbed his child, jerking him back from a particularly nice-looking potted plant. Takeshi wiggled, wanting to be put down.

"who's that kid?" mal asked, stepping over.

"just Takeshi" Kyoya replied, getting a tissue and cleaning the dirt off his son's hands.

"Takeshi?" Zero said, confused.

"he's my son" Kyoya said, knowing the question that would come next. "well Tsubasa, I better get going and get this little guy something to eat"

"alright, see you around" Tsubasa replied.

"you too" Kyoya replied. "oh, and Zero?"

"y-yes?" Zero said.

"tonight, 7:00 sharp, meet me at the old Bey Coliseum" Kyoya said, exiting the room.

Zero gasped. "h-he wants to meet with me?" he said, surprised.

"where's Bey coliseum?" Mal asked.

"ill show you later, as to why I wanted you two here…"Tsubasa replied.

-meanwhile, on the path to Koma Village-

"Madoka? Madoookaaaa?"

"ughh, what happened?" Madoka asked, opening her eyes. She gasped. "you!"

Gingka smiled at her. "good thing I was nearby and saw you fall, huh?" he said, stroking her hair.

Madoka sat up. "I was just coming to see you!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around him.

"I guessed that" Gingka replied, smiling. "now, the next question is, how are we going to get your suitcase down?"

Madoka looked up, surprised to see that her suitcase was still right where she had fallen from. "I-I don't know" she said, laughing.

Gingka smiled and pulled out his launcher. "I do" he said, attaching Pegasus to the hooks at the bottom and aiming up. "let it rip!"

Madoka watched, getting the thrill that she always did from watching the Legend Blader launch.

-a few moments later-

Madoka caught her suitcase as it landed safely on the ground.

Gingka caught Pegasus out of the air and put all his gear back on his belt. "well, lets go to Koma village then!" he said, offering Madoka his arm, which she took. Arms linked, they walked that way for the rest of the journey to Koma Village.

"Daddy!" a young brown-eyed, brown-haired two year old girl exclaimed, running up to Gingka, who caught her in his arms and spun her around in the air. 

"there you are! Were you a good girl for Hyoma?" he asked her. 

She nodded violently. "we painted pictures!" she said.

Gingka's smile faded. "on paper, right?" he asked.

Anashi blushed and looked down.

"Anashi, what did you paint pictures on?" Gingka asked her.

The two-year old didn't reply.

"well, say hi to your mommy!" Gingka said, pointing at Madoka.

"hi Mommy" Anashi said, suddenly shy.

"hi Anashi!" Madoka said sweetly. "haven't you grown a lot since the last time I saw you! Come here!"

Gingka set her down and she toddled over to Madoka, who picked her up.

At that moment, Hokuto trotted up. "glad to see you are back Gingka" he said. "Hyoma and I were having a bit of trouble. And welcome back, Madoka"

"I can see that" Gingka laughed, looking at the small, pink-and-purple painted dog.

"if you think im funny, you should see Hyoma" Hokuto replied gruffly. 

"Hokuto, do you know where my shampoo is?" Hyoma asked, sticking his blue and red face out the front door of his home.

"I think Anashi got a hold of it" Hokuto replied.

Hyoma rolled his eyes. "oh great, its probably painted green by now" he said.

"it not green, it pink!" Anashi exclaimed happily.

"Anashi, where is it?" Gingka asked.

The two-year-old pointed over to the roof of the house, where Ryo was trying to get several pink objects down from the chimney. "I put it in the fire and it flew away!" she said.

Gingka facepalmed. "ill get those later dad!" he called up.

Madoka set Anashi down and watched her run into the house. "wow, and I thought Kyoya's kid was trouble!" she said.

"Kyoya has a kid now?" Gingka said, confused.

"yeah, a little boy, he's a bit younger than Anashi, but he still gets into plenty of trouble. don't you remember being a groomsman at his wedding to Hikaru?" Madoka replied.

"oh yeah! I totally forgot about that! How are they doing?" Gingka asked.

"they're fine" Madoka replied. "Hikaru is-" she was interrupted by yelling from the house.

Gingka ran inside just in time to grab Anashi before she managed to paint his dad. He took the paint and brush from her hands. "now what did I tell you about painting on people?" he asked sternly. Madoka ran in after him to see what was going on, but Ryo stopped her. 

"give him a second" he said.

After Gingka finished giving Anashi yet another lecture on painting paper only, he set her down and sent her to her room to play. "now, where were we?" he asked, sitting down next to Madoka on the couch. "I think you were telling me about Hikaru?"

"yes, I was going to tell you that she is watching the B-Pit…." Madoka said, and they continued their conversation.


	3. Trouble with Toddlers

The next morning, Gingka woke up early. Sitting up, he glanced over at Madoka, who was still asleep. they had stayed up really late last night talking, with few interruptions as Anashi was banned to her room for the rest of the evening without paint. Gingka got out of bed and went outside to watch the sunrise.

A couple of hours later, Madoka got up and found him there, snoring away on a deck chair the way he always did. She snickered and popped the ever-present bubble coming out of his nose, which woke him up instantly.

He sat up, confused, then realized where he was and laughed. "why do you always get me with that?" he asked, laughing.

"because you are always sleeping like that when I wake up!" Madoka replied, wiping back tears from her eyes.

"come on, let's go get some breakfast" Gingka said, still laughing.

- a couple of minutes later…

Anashi woke up on the floor in her room. How she had gotten there instead of in her bed was anyone's guess, but she was there. She got up and toddled over to the door, only to find that it was locked. "Daddy!" she called.

Gingka sighed and left the kitchen to go open the door for her. He put the key in and turned it. "hey Anashi! Did you sleep good?" he asked, picking her up. _-facepalm- "I forgot to put her in her bed last night!" _he thought. "come on, lets go get some breakfast" he said, carrying her into the kitchen and putting her in her chair with a coloring book and some crayons.

"good morning Anashi!" Madoka said happily. "do you want some cereal?"

Anashi nodded.

Madoka poured a bowl of cereal. Gingka sat down at the table with some bacon and eggs that he and Madoka had cooked earlier. Madoka got her food and sat down and, for the first time in two years, they ate breakfast together.

-at the B-Pit-

Mal woke up early to discover that Hikaru wasn't there yet, so she went into the kitchen and made breakfast, Hikaru arrived about 15 minutes later having already eaten and bringing Takeshi with her.

"hey, I've seen him before!" Mal exclaimed.

"you have? this is my son Takeshi. Takeshi, this is Mal" Hikaru said, introducing her son.

"cool!" Mal said. "wait a minute, I thought he was Kyoya's son? teacher Madoka never mentioned anything to me."

Hikaru blushed. "Madoka and I promised each other we would never tell, but yes, I married Kyoya Tategami."

"you did?" Mal gasped.

"yes" Hikaru replied, turning beet red. "usually he would watch Takeshi, but he had to do something today, he wouldn't say what. Oh, and you can't tell anyone about this, ok?"

"ok" Mal replied. "can I watch him for you a bit?"

Hikaru thought for a moment. "sure, you can watch him. It would be logical, as I cannot have him running around the shop for one thing, and for another, no one knows about me and Kyoya."

"alright, ill take him upstairs then" Mal said, walking over. "hi Takeshi! Want to come play?" she asked sweetly. The boy nodded and took her hand. She led him upstairs to play with some building blocks or whatever she could find.

Hikaru sighed. "oh and Mal? Keep him away from potted plants!" she called after the girl.

"got it! "Mal replied, trying to think of a room where there were no potted plants. Taking him up to her room, she put the small plant she had on top of the bookshelf, where he couldn't reach. Then she got out some blocks.

Takeshi got really excited when he saw them. "build tower?" he asked.

"yes, build big tower!" Mal said, dumping them out on the floor. Instantly, Takeshi started stacking them up on top of each other.

Mal sighed and sat on her bed. Getting out her laptop, she opened a program and started analyzing the data she had collected that week at Bey Park, glancing up every once in a while to make sure Takeshi was ok.

-downstairs-

Hikaru opened the B-Pit, ready for her second day. As Madoka had warned, a flood of young bladers ran in, clamoring for parts and launchers.

-a couple of hours later-

Mal glanced up and was alarmed to see that Takeshi was not there! She panicked. What would Kyoya do to her if he found she had lost his daughter? He hadn't seemed very friendly yesterday. She ran downstairs, bumping into Zero who was coming up to look for her. "zero! You have to help me! I was watching Hikaru's son and he's missing!" she exclaimed.

"Hikaru has a son? But I thought-"Zero began, but was cut off.

"apparently she married Kyoya. Now you have to help me find him!" Mal said.

"got it, where do we start?" Zero asked.

"in the rooms closest to mine I guess" Mal replied. "that's where I was watching him, he couldn't have gone too far"

"ok, ill take the ones on this side of the hall, you take the ones on the other side, got it?" Zero said, running off.

"ok" Mal sighed, peeking into Madoka's empty room. "_there sure are a lot of potted plants in here! I better shut the door and look very carefully."_ she thought, peering around every plant in sight.

Across the hallway, Zero was looking around in the kitchen.

-one hour later-

"Mal! I found him!" Zero called, picking up a very dirty Takeshi from the middle of a large fern plant.

"you did?" Mal exclaimed, rushing in. "Takeshi! What were you doing?"

Takeshi just grinned.

"man, he's really dirty. We better clean him up before Hikaru comes up here" Zero said, looking around at the messy room.

Mal sighed. "how about you take him to the bathroom and give him a bath, and ill get the vacuum cleaner and clean up this room" Mal suggested, looking around at all the potted plants lying on their sides.

"why do I have to give him a bath? You should do it!" Zero argued.

"because, he's a boy and you're a boy. Plus, you don't know how to work a vacuum cleaner, do you?" Mal replied.

"I- good point. Alright, ill get him a bath" Zero said, taking Takeshi to the bathtub and turning on the water.

-an hour later-

Mal had finished vacuuming and picking up all the pots and plants and getting them back in order. She would probably have to get someone to help her get some more potting soil to add in after all she had vacuumed up. Then, she went to check on Zero. He had finished giving Takeshi a bath, but now he was soaked while Takeshi was completely dry, except for his hair. at that moment, Hikaru walked in. Mal suddenly realized that it had taken them all day to find and clean up after Takeshi.

"is something going on here?" Hikaru asked, stifling a laugh.

"umm.. We lost track of him for a while and he got into a plant or two?" Mal said timidly.

"oh did you?" Hikaru asked Takeshi, who was staring at the floor guiltily. "thanks for watching him guys, I need to get home and stuff. Guess ill see you tomorrow!" with that, she took Takeshi and left.

-in Koma Village-

Gingka and Madoka were hanging out in the forest, still catching up about the two years they had missed.

"so then I called Hikaru, and asked her if she could watch the B-Pit for a couple of weeks. She said that she would have to ask Kyoya about it, but he was at the store. So I asked her how he was at the store without it being on the news and she said she had sprayed his hair black before he had left. I reminded her about the time that I had accidentally dyed my hair green and asked her if she had made sure it wasn't permanent. Apparently she hadn't, and then Kyoya got home, so she handed him the phone and went to check. The spray she had used turned out to be permanent, so I went over and helped her after grabbing that bottle of stuff you found when I dyed my hair and I went to the store to grab some green hair dye just in case. It took us about an hour to get it out, then Kyoya said it was ok for Hikaru to watch the B-Pit, so the next morning, I left and came here!" Madoka finished.

Gingka laughed. "yeah, I remember when you dyed your hair green."

-flashback-

Gingka was walking home from working at the WBBA. When he got to the B-Pit, Hikaru's car was parked outside. "_they must be having another nail painting party"_ he thought, opening the door and calling out, "im back Madoka!" like he always did. Hearing them in the bathroom, he walked down the hall and knocked on the door. Hikaru opened it. "oh good, you are back. Can you go get some more shampoo please? We are having some…. Problems with Madoka's hair and we really need to wash something out of it." with that she shut the door, leaving Gingka with only a glimpse of Madoka with her head over the bathtub and lots of towels and foil and soap bubbles.

-end flashback-

"yeah, that was pretty funny" Madoka agreed.

Then, they heard Ryo shouting from the back porch. "Gingka! Anashi is painting your deck chair pink again!"

"oh no! Anashi!" Gingka yelled, jumping up and running back to the house, Madoka close behind. Gingka once again had to grab the paintbrush from Anashi without letting her paint his face. Madoka soon came out with a bucket of water and a rag to clean the paint off the chair with. As she started, Gingka was giving Anashi that lecture for the millionth time that day, but this time, he sent her to her room and put her in her bed with no toys. He was back outside by the time Madoka had finished cleaning all the paint off the deck and chair.

-back in Metal Bey City-

Zero was walking home with his hands in his pockets, thinking about the night before.

-flashback-

It was 7:00, and Kyoya was waiting at Bey Coliseum for Zero, bey and launcher in hand, leaning against a wall with his arms crossed. Hikaru wasn't due home for another hour, so he figured that he had about 45 minutes with the young blader, to teach him something and find out about his blading skills. If the kid showed up… at that moment, Zero walked into the Coliseum. Kyoya smiled. "_he showed up, good for him. Most people seem to be so afraid of me that they don't come at all."_

"o-ok, im here now" Zero called to the apparently empty arena.

"hey kid, im right here" Kyoya said.

Zero turned. Kyoya stood up. "ready to go?" he asked, attaching Leone to his launcher.

"a-are you serious?" Zero asked, surprised that the Legendary Blader would want to have a battle with him.

"entirely, I want to test your skills. Now come on! Get ready to launch!" Kyoya growled.

Zero quickly grabbed Ifraid and his launcher. Hooking everything in place with the ease of a seasoned blader, he put his hand on the ripcord and waited for Kyoya's signal.

"3!" Kyoya growled.

Zero gulped."2!" he replied.

"1!" they both said.

"let it rip!"

Leone was soon spinning in the middle of the stadium in its usual defensive position. Ifraid was circling, and Zero's thoughts were scrambled. What do you do when you are facing a highly skilled and powerful blader who has battled with the best in the world? He had to figure something out soon or he was going to lose for sure! Well, he would probably already lose for sure, he would at least last longer if he didn't do anything, but he really wanted to impress Kyoya, Gingka's greatest rival, as it had been said so many times, the King of the Beasts.

"calm down Zero, focus" Kyoya said.

Zero gasped and looked up, straight into the calm blue eyes of the Legend Blader. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"_This kid, what is he up to?" _Kyoya wondered. "_does he have any skills at all? He's not doing anything! What a waste of time." he closed his eyes._

"_Ifraid! Attack!" Zero called, finally making a move._

_Kyoya's eyes flew open. He hadn't been concentrating and Zero had actually managed to push Leone a full inch! Kyoya was surprised. "so, you do have skill" he said. "but I-" Leone smacked Ifraid away. "will not lose to anyone! Not even Gingka!" Kyoya roared." Leone, True King Lion Wild Wind Fang Dance!"_

"_Ifraid!" Zero yelled as his bey flew out of the stadium to land at his feet. He fell to his knees, feeling that he had failed to even do anything to impress Kyoya. He looked up as a shadow fell over him. Kyoya was standing there, Leone in his hand. "you've got something kid" he said. Zero gasped. Kyoya turned to leave. "you are the first one to actually show up, im impressed at your bravery." with that, Kyoya strode out, headed for home._

_-end flashback-_


	4. Back to Metal Bey City

**Sorry it took me so long to update! This story is going to update a bit slower and unfortunately may go on hiatus, because I have like, literally no ideas for it. It is my first romance, so bear with me, I write them much better now ****J anyway, hope you enjoy! This chapter has been sitting in my files since before I posted the first chapter, I just havent gotten around to posting it.**

-back in Koma Village-

Madoka was fixing dinner with Gingka and talking about plans for the future.

"what if you came back to Metal Bey City?" Madoka asked. "im sure now that Anashi is older that we could still pull it off, and even if we can't we need to tell everyone eventually"

Gingka nodded. "I agree, but I really don't like those news reporters" he said. "they bug me too much and they are really hard to ignore, plus they don't listen when I tell them to go away."

"well, maybe we can have Tsubasa work something out with them" Madoka replied. "like, maybe they have to ask him first and then he will ask you and you can give them a couple of interviews a month or so, and then they aren't allowed to try to get one otherwise."

"there's an idea" Gingka said, dicing more tomatoes. "can you talk about it with him for me?"

"sure!" Madoka replied. "I didn't bring my cell phone, otherwise I would do it right now. By the way, what is your new number?"

"923-3854" Gingka replied. "here, ill enter yours into my phone" he pulled his cell out of his back pocket and entered Madoka's number as she gave it to him. "there, now we can keep in touch. I can probably pack up everything here in about a week, if you can convince Tsubasa by that time and call me, we can move back to Metal Bey City!"

"sounds good to me!" Madoka said. "how about we start packing up and looking at houses"

"alright, lets do that!" Gingka exclaimed, hugging her and spinning her around.

-a week later-

Gingka and Anashi waved bye to Madoka as she walked off, headed back to Metal bey city , they would be following close behind.

-a couple of hours later-

"hey Hikaru! Im back!" Madoka called as she stepped into the B-Pit.

Hikaru turned from the counter, surprised. "already? I thought you were going to need more time for you-know-what"

Madoka laughed. "we are going to continue that here, you-know-who is moving back once I can convince Tsubasa to control the news reporters"

Zero and Mal stood there, confused as Madoka and Hikaru chatted away. A couple of hours and a whole conversation later, Kyoya walked in to pick up Hikaru and Takeshi, who had come down the stairs and was clinging to Hikaru's leg. Zero and Mal straightened, avoiding the Legend Blader's eyes.

"so, how did it go? How are Gingka and Anashi doing?" Kyoya asked casually, picking up Takeshi.

"WHO?" Zero and Mal exclaimed. Madoka blushed.

"uh, yeah, ill tell you later, would you go get Tsubasa, Benkei, Shinobu, and the rest of your friends please? there is something I need to tell you all" Madoka said.

-1 hour later-

Once everyone was seated on the couch in Tsubasa's office, including Hikaru and Kyoya, Madoka explained why she had gone to see Gingka.

"yeah, so, I thought that since I hadn't seen him in a long time and I knew where he was-" she began, everyone jumped except for Hikaru and Kyoya. "I decided it would be a good idea to go surprise him, so I packed up and left without telling anyone except for Hikaru and Kyoya. On the way, I fell off of a cliff and he caught me before I fainted. Then he got my suitcase down and escorted me the rest of the way to Koma Village. So, we hung out and chatted for a week, kept Anashi out of trouble and-"

Zero cut her off. "who's Anashi?"

Madoka blushed. "did I forget to mention that my last name changed three years ago? Anashi is Gingka's daughter. I am now Madoka Hagani" she finished quickly.

"YOURE WHAT?" everyone yelled.

"are you serious? I guess it's pretty late, but congratulations Madoka!" Tsubasa exclaimed.

Madoka blushed. "thanks Tsubasa" she replied.

A couple of hours and ice cream cones later, everyone went home. Madoka unlocked the door to her new home and stepped inside, not surprised to smell paint. Gingka was in the kitchen, already starting dinner. "let me guess, Anashi is painting her own room?" Madoka said, stepping in and kissing Gingka on his cheek.

"pretty much" he replied, continuing to pour the noodles into the pot of boiling water on the stove. "I locked the door to her room so she cant paint the rest of the house hot pink though."

"fair enough" Madoka replied, starting the sauce.

After dinner, Gingka stared out of the living room window and made faces at Kyoya, who was making faces back from his dining room window next door. Gingka ended it by sticking his tongue out, then shut the curtains and went to bed.

-the next day-

Zero and Shinobu walked into Tsubasa's office, arguing.

"SHHHH!" Tsubasa whispered. "keep it down!"

The two young bladers stopped, suddenly hearing snoring. Tsubasa rolled his eyes and walked over to the couch, muttering. "you weren't supposed to fall asleep! You said you would get it done…" he pushed on the back of the couch, tipping it forwards and causing the blader sleeping on it to fall off.

"-snore- whoa! Hey!" Gingka yelled, getting up and glaring at Tsubasa.

Zero and Shinobu stepped back in shock. Glancing at each other, they thought _"Gingka, __here__?"_

Gingka casually sat back down on the couch and picked up his phone from the floor to call another branch of the WBBA, the third this morning. Tsubasa chuckled at the surprised looks on Zero and Shinobu's faces as he sat back down in his chair. "now, I believe I said I had an assignment for you two" he began, proceeding to give them their assignment. "is that clear?" they nodded and quickly left the room, glancing over at the red-haired Legend Blader seated on the couch as they did so. Once outside, they started talking again.

"he's here?" Shinobu exclaimed.

"I know right? I wasn't expecting him!" Zero replied. The two bladers split up and went to complete their assignments for the day, agreeing to meet up at bull burger once they were done.

-back at the WBBA-

"who was that?" Gingka asked, finishing his phone call and walking up behind Tsubasa.

"those are two of the young bladers helping to restore Beyblade to what it once was" Tsubasa replied, watching the two part ways.

"interesting" Gingka replied. "think I'll follow them around a bit" with that, he exited Tsubasa's office and followed Zero secretly.

-a couple of hours later-

Zero arrived at the Bey Park, ready to demonstrate to yet another group of bladers the fun they could have in the Zero-G Stadium. Gingka hid up in the shadows at the top of the stadium.

"Ifraid!" Zero called, sending his bey into action.

"_I thought that kid looked familiar!"_ Gingka thought. "_he's that guy I gave that bey to! Lets see if he has come close to what I said."_ he watched Zero battle for a while, gauging his skills as a blader, then left to find Shinobu. About an hour later, he arrived in the next city, and found Shinobu battling.

"Saramanda!" he called, sending his bey flying at his opponent: Ren's Phoenic.

Gingka watched their battle, and a few more, memorizing the Zero-G stadium's movements, then stepped out where everyone could see him. "how about you take me on as your next opponent?"

Everyone gasped. Shinobu took a step back. "wha-me?" he stuttered.

Gingka nodded and held up his bey. "or, you can all take me on at once. Your choice" he replied.

Shinobu turned to the crowd, who nodded all at once, agreeing to help Shinobu. Gingka took his place on the other side of the Zero-G stadium and raised the platform. All the bladers readied their launchers, and Gingka started them off.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it Rip!" almost immediately, Gingka's Pegasus was nearly coated by attacking beys. Shinobu and Ren hung back and watched as Gingka sent about half of them flying with one hit. The rest of the beys fled, and Gingka let them go, heading for the center of the stadium. Shinobu and Ren dodged quickly as Pegasus came barreling towards Saramanda and Phoenic. They headed for he outside of the stadium, expecting Gingka to chase them, but he didn't. Pegasus spun steadily in the center of the stadium, while Gingka stood there with his eyes closed, concentrating. The rest of the bladers sent their beys flying at Gingka's Pegasus, in an attempt to knock it out of the stadium. Somehow, they all missed completely, and Gingka didn't open his eyes once.

"what is he doing?" Ren, standing on the platform next to Shinobu, whispered.

"I don't know" Shinobu whispered back, watching the Legend Blader standing quietly across from him and Ren.

"_concentrate Gingka, you know what to do. There isn't much chance that those other bladers can do damage to Pegasus's spin power. Wait until those two attack you, then make your move."_ Gingka was still completely silent, waiting for Shinobu and Ren before making his move. Most of the other bladers were out now, knocked away by Pegasus's initial attack. The rest of them were making weak attempts to hit Pegasus with an attack. All of them were missing. _"don't they get it? _Gingka thought. _"don't they notice? There is no way they are going to hit Pegasus with a simple attack, come on guys! Get smart and figure it out!"_

Suddenly Shinobu gasped. Gingka smiled. "_so, at least one of them has figured it out." _

"_guys! He's floating in the air! You're just wasting your stamina trying to attack him!" Shinobu shouted to the other bladers, who looked up at him, confused. Then looked at Pegasus, trying once again to attack it._

_Gingka was still standing there, waiting, seemingly not paying attention. Shinobu turned to Ren. "Ren! I'm going to go over there and stand next to him, you send Phoenic to attack Saramanda, and at the last second, ill tilt it, so that Phoenic can use it as a ramp and get into the air to hit his Pegasus" he whispered, then glanced over at Gingka, who was letting off his Legend aura. "hurry Ren! Ready?" she nodded, then sent Phoenic to the outside of the stadium to circle. Saramanda quickly positioned itself near Pegasus. "now, Ren!" Shinobu called. As Phoenic leapt off Saramanda and flew for Pegasus, Gingka's eyes flew open._

"_Pegasus!" he called, but it was too late. Phoenic had hit Pegasus with all the power of that attack, sending it flying for the edge of the stadium. In one quick reaction, Gingka used the momentum and the top edge of the Zero-G stadium to send Pegasus flying into the air._

"_we-we did it? Did we actually just beat Gingka?" Shinobu stuttered, looking up into the sky and waiting for Pegasus to fall at Gingka's feet._

_Gingka smiled. "seems like everyone does the same thing" he said._

"_what? Does what same thing?" Shinobu and Ren asked nervously._

"_throws Pegasus into the air and then thinks they've won. Pegasus! Special move, Stardust Driver!" Gingka called. Seconds later, Pegasus came smashing down on Saramanda, the force of the attack knocking everyone else's beys out of the stadium, including Phoenic. Shinobu stood in shock as Saramanda landed at his feet, which had never happened before in the Zero-G stadium, on account of the design. Pegasus flew back to Gingka's hand. "you all did good" he said. "we will have to battle again sometime." with that, he jumped off the platform and left the stadium._

_-a couple of hours later-_

_Shinobu had just finished telling Zero about his battle with Gingka when they heard an explosion. A beam of flaming blue light was shooting up from the other side of the city, near the forest. Zero and Shinobu looked at each other, then ran off in that direction. They soon met up with Madoka, who was driving over there. Getting in her car, they all drove off in the direction of the light, which had now morphed into a glowing green tornado. Arriving at the old bey Coliseum, they ran in and found exactly what Madoka had expected: a Gingka vs. Kyoya battle. Kyoya appeared to be winning, as his Reverse Wind Strike was in progress, and Gingka looked a bit frustrated and surprised at Kyoya's strength. Both were yelling as Leone dove down to hit Pegasus, but, when the dust cleared, Gingka was not done yet. Pegasus was still spinning in the middle of the stadium, but just barely. Leone was almost out of stamina too, as the two went for a final showdown. Barely spinning, Pegasus and Leone charged at one another with all the power they had left. When they were done, it ended in yet another tie, with both Gingka and Kyoya sitting on the ground, exhausted. The two quickly jumped back to their feet again, and grabbed their motionless beys out of the stadium, promising that next time, it wouldn't be a tie. Then they all left, Madoka and Gingka got into Madoka's car, and Madoka offered to take Zero and Shinobu back to Bull Burger. They declined, and Madoka drove off. Zero and Shinobu walked back into the coliseum to battle each other, having already determined with Benkei that they would meet him there for another training session, along with Ren and the Unabara brothers as usual._


End file.
